doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Clockwise Man
In 2005, The Clockwise Man was released by BBC Books. 2005 release Cover blurb In 1920s London the Doctor and Rose find themselves caught up in the hunt for a murderer. But not everyone or everything is what they seem. Secrets lie behind locked doors and inhuman killers roam the streets. Who is the Painted Lady and why is she so interested in the Doctor? How can a cat return from the dead? Can anyone be trusted to tell - or even to know - the truth? With faceless killers closing in, the Doctor and Rose must solve the mystery of the Clockwise Man before London itself is destroyed... Users who have this in their collection *Lego Whovian *Ventry Girl 2006 Finnish release Cover blurb Notes *English translations are as follows: **"Tikittävä painajainen" - Nighmare on ticking Users who have this in their collection 2006 Danish release Cover blurb Notes *English translations are as follows: **"Den gådefulde maskinmand" - The enigmatic machine man Users who have this in their collection 2006 Dutch release Cover blurb In de jaren '20 van de vorige eeuw raken de Doctor en Rose betrokken bij de jacht op een mysterieuze mordenaar. Maar niet alles is zoals het lijkt. Afgesloten kamers bevatten geheimen en door de straten zwerven moordende robots. Wie is de Beschilderde Dame en waroom is ze zo in de Doctor geinteresseerd? Hoe kan een kat uit de dood opstaan? Is er iemand te vertrouwen? Vertelt, of weet zelfs maar iemand de echte waarheid? Terwijl de gezichtsloze moordenaars steeds dichterbij komen, moeten de Doctor en Rose het mysterie van de metalen moordenaars oplossen voordat Londen zelf wordt vernietigd... Met de Doctor en Rose, gespeeld door Christopher Eccleston en Billie Piper in de bekende televisieserie van de BBC, in Nederland uitgezonden door de VARA en in België door Canvas. Notes *English translations are as follows: **"De metalen moordenaars" - The metal murderers **The cover blurb - In the '20s of the last century, the Doctor and Rose become involved in the hunt for a mysterious muttered. But not everything is as it seems. Completed rooms contain secrets and murderous robots roam the streets. :Who is the Painted Lady and Why is she so interested in the Doctor? How can a cat rise again? Is there anyone to trust? Tells, or even someone knows the real truth? :While the faceless killers ever closer, the Doctor and Rose to solve mystery of the metal killers before London itself is destroyed ... :The Doctor and Rose, played by Christopher Eccleston and Billie Piper in the famous television series of the BBC, broadcast by the VARA in the Netherlands and in Belgium by Canvas. See also *Cosmoz.nl (click here for translated version) *Bol.com (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection 2007 release Cover blurb In 1920s London the Doctor and Rose find themselves caught up in the hunt for a murderer. But not everyone or everything is what they seem. Secrets lie behind locked doors and inhuman killers roam the streets. Who is the Painted Lady and why is she so interested in the Doctor? How can a cat return from the dead? Can anyone be trusted to tell - or even to know - the truth? With faceless killers closing in, the Doctor and Rose must solve the mystery of the Clockwise Man before London itself is destroyed... Users who have this in their collection Category:New Series Adventures Category:Items starring or written by Justin Richards Category:Items produced by BBC Books Category:Items produced by Memphis Belle Category:Books